


Not Enough

by Dreamymaiyaa



Series: Inspired fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Movie Night, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Sleepy Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamymaiyaa/pseuds/Dreamymaiyaa
Summary: The avengers finally understood why Dr Stephen Strange became Earth's Sorcerer Supreme.It's inspired by the series "definition of indefinable things".
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Inspired fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610542
Kudos: 114





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Definition of indefinable things" series. I wrote it after reading it. It could be a part of "it's sunday". When the avengers finally became aware of the very reason of Stephen's motivations.

*Stephen came at the tower after 30 hours of surgery, completely exhausted and Tony is sleeping in living room after long hours of science bing! And the rest of the avengers are surrounding him in other couches* 

"Oh He's asleep"

The occupants of the living room turned to the very exhausted voice. They were having a disney movie marathon till the genius, billionaire fell asleep. Now they were playing cards as quietly as they could. 

Stephen came out of the elevator with a cloud of exhaustion over his head, he was already on the process of removing his clothes. First his tie then the Jacket after that shoes made their places on floor and tables. The bags under his eyes and the tension of his body were enough to shut the Captain righteous about his 'inappropriate' behaviour. 

" Hey Stephen" Natasha greeted him from where she was sitting with a lap full of Tony. He was curled between Natasha and Bruce. "Wanna join us?" 

Stephen took a very good look of his boyfriend, the state he was in and the hand that was threading through his lover's hair. Then to the Superheros curled in blankets.

Bubbles of jealousy shot through his very core watching his boyfriend curled between bodies which weren't his.

He picked his discarded items and turned to the elevator with a dismissive and firm "NO".

Without another word the elevator closed and the doctor was gone from the living room. 

After few moments Clint decided to break the silence. He cleared his throat loudly and spoke to the quite room "Well...That was Fun" 

*After one or two hours*

"An incoming call from Dr Palmer" Jarvis's voice spoke through the speaker.

"Put her on speaker Jarvis, I am busy" The resident doctor's voice came from the kitchen. 

The avengers turned their attention to the doctor. They didn't have any idea when the doctor came here. They were half asleep already. But became aware of the presence. 

Two travel bags and a laptop bag was neatly placed at the side of the elevator. 

The coffee maker and the toaster beeps could be heard. 

Stephen came to the living room hurriedly with a large mug and toasts. Looking freshly showered, waering a crisp, very expensive suit. There was no trace of previous tiredness. 

Natasha raised a question eyebrow (most of them did) And Stephen shrugged taking a mouthful of coffee. 

"Stephen, You're late " Christine said as soon as Jarvis connected the call. 

"Naahh...Nope." Stephen replied with a mouthful "I am not late. I am early. Have you seen the time? It's 3 am. FUCKING 3 am in the morning. And you're saying I am late. You're wrong. You're completely wrong" 

"You should be here an hour ago" Christine replied in a displeased tone "This is highly unprofessional of you. Dr Nick and others are waiting" 

"Oh come on. Show some mercy. Will you? I just came home after 30 hours of working my ass off. I haven't had an hour of sleep. I am completely dead on my feet. I can't even keep my eyes open. And you're lecturing me about professionalism?" Another gulp of coffee " and what for? Because I am late? Oh Come on. Those bunch of idiots are deserved to wait for a superior like me. I can make those half assed doctors wait as much as I wish. And you don't get to lecture me. I am not even FUCKING functioning properly. Every nerve of mine is filled with stress and exhaustion and you're lecturing me for being late. How cam you? Huuhhh??" 

"When did you got some for the last time?" Christine asked with the same displeased tone completely used to the antics of the other. 

Stephen chocked on his coffee and lots snickers could be heard from the couches. 

"Chisr-wha- what do you mean?" Stephen asked completely shocked.

"When?"

"Ummmm...I..um.."

"I asked when?" 

"2or 3 weeks." Stephen said in remorseful tone. 

"That's why you're behaving like a complete moron" 

The rest of the avengers were hearing the conversation quietly. With Christine's reply Clint and Sam snickered loudly.

Stephen turned to look at them and said "Shut up."

The room fell quite again. 

"Oh Stephen...Tony might be busy..he never-" Christine started but Stephen cut her off with a dismissive "I know."

"I know Christine. He never fails to care for me. But he is extremely busy with his new project. He is working his ass. He's spending 30 to 40 hours in lab. He is tired in his very core. Whenever I get some alone time he looks so much exhausted like he didn't sleep for decades. The bags under his gives me nightmares. And The last time we tried to do something he fell asleep on me! Can you believe it? And he looks so much peaceful and adorable. I spent the whole night staring at his sleepy face" 

The doctor spoke dreamily without paying any attention to the group of superheroes who were listening to his every words very, very attentively with various expressions on their faces. 

"Steph-" Christine tried to say something. 

"Some days I think..." But the doctor cut her off again with a sad tone " I.. I am gonna lose him to his passion. One day He's gonna forget me for his work, for his responsibilities, for his need to save people. One day he's gonna forget himself too. I am scared Christine." He continued."Nowadays whenever I close my eyes I see him dying under the very pressure he put on himself. He is ruining himself Christine. And I am not enough to support him. I can't save him from this. I can't be there for him , by his side to take half of the weight he carries. Whenever I dream, I see him dead and I am just standing there, watching him. And it kills me Christine. Those dreams are hunting me from Afganistan. After that FUCKING paladium it became worse. I am not enough for him. I knew that before but now every second proves that how incompatible I am for him. How I am not enough for him. But I want to be enough for him. I want to save him. I want to stop him from leaving me. And I will do everything to make that happen. I will let the world burn if I need to."

The room became even quieter from before.

The doctor sounded very emotional and determined. He took a deep breath to steady himself. 

"Okay. Sorry. Umm ... I- I'll be there in 20 mins" with that Stephen ended the phone call and turned to the audience with a mask of no bullshit and a questing eyebrow. 

Bruce was the first to break the awkwardness.

"Where are you going?" He asked. 

"Paris then Germany after that Uk." After a sec "medical conferences and charity galas" 

"Alone?" 

"I can't go with a boyfriend who's dead on his feet." Stephen replied strenly. 

"Oh." Bruce replied scratching his neck with loss of words.

With that Stephen moved to pick up his luggage but stopped. 

With long, graceful strides he came near to his still sleepy boyfriend and sat on his knees, caressing his cheeks, eyes full of love and promises. 

He dropped a very soft kiss on his forehead and stood. He stared at Natasha for a few minutes. Natasha met his eyes with same heat.

Then spoke "I will be gone for a week. Keep him alive and going for the time being. For me. Please."

" I will" Natasha smiled with knowing look "Don't worry" 

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go" 

"I am counting on you Nat."

He kissed her forehead too then took his luggage and left taking a last look at his love.

Throughout everything Steve stayed very still, hanging on every words the doctor spoke. 

Too many realisation came rushing to him, too many missing pieces of a puzzle they were trying to solve. By the expression on others he's not the only one.

"Afghanistan, paladium poisoning" Sam spoke everyone's thoughts with a grave tone "New york, his ptsds, the car crash, Mandarin, Ultron, Germany, civil war...."

A pause.

"Siberia"

Steve grimaced loudly hiding his face with his hands. 

Clint snorted shaking his head "we pushed the Guy's last buttons huhh?" 

Natasha said to no one in particular very quietly "He trusted me."

Bruce reached for her hand , squeezed sympathetically.

"He looked so helpless. I never got a hint on that. He never showed...I-I never thought he...he.." Natasha's voice closed with a quite sob. "You know , he was there at the hospital when Tony returned from Siberia. He saw him half dead, His bruised, broken, lifeless form. He was there." 

She looked up stared directly at Steve.

" he saw his greatest fear in front his eyes. He was already a sorcerer then. But he was not enough. Like he said he was still not enough to save him, to protect him. So.. so he became..." 

Steve mumbled from behind his hands completing her sentence " So , He became the 'Sorcerer Supreme'. To save Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. It's my very first fanfiction here.


End file.
